


you are in my mind

by nk_l_jt



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Тайлер выглядит жутким, Тайлер выглядит так, будто ему достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы узнать всю информацию о тебе и твоей семье. Так говорят все, в то время как Джош не понимает, с чего они это взяли.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	you are in my mind

Вокруг него ходило много слухов, но не то чтобы на это были конкретные причины. У кого ни спросишь, все в один голос говорят, что _ну, посмотри на него, он жуткий, особенно его взгляд, однажды он посмотрел на меня, и мне показалось, что свою семью я больше никогда не увижу._

Джош об этом парне знать не знал, (к сожалению), Дан его раньше просто не замечал, пока однажды, сидя на подоконнике в ожидании следующей пары, его не схватили резко за локоть с криками «Джош, я умираю». Ну как кто-то. Никто иной, как Брендон Бойд Ури, а по совместительству одногруппник и лучший друг Джоша.

— Что уже случилось? — сонно спрашивает Джош, ведь знает, что с его другом точно ничего такого не произошло (не то чтобы Ури — королева драмы, но вообще-то есть немного).

— Я пока шёл к тебе, встретил Джозефа и случайно посмотрел ему в глаза. Так вот, я будто всю жизнь заново прожил, а он вместе со мной. Какой же жуткий тип, бр, — говорил же.

— Джозеф это?

— Ну Тайлер, Тайлер Джозеф, — Брендон наблюдает за тем, как выражение лица его друга совершенно не меняется. — Ты серьёзно не знаешь Джозефа?

— Понятия не имею, кто это, — скучающе отвечает Джош.

— Чувак, ты вообще по сторонам смотришь хоть иногда? Ну ради интереса там, нет? Он же с нами на потоке на некоторых лекциях, — Ури замечает убийственный взгляд Дана и продолжает. — Джозефа, между прочим, знает весь колледж. Со стороны поначалу он может казаться обычным непримечательным парнем, но потом замечаешь, что он реально жуткий. Особенно когда смотрит тебе в глаза, потому что ощущение, будто он тебе в душу заглядывает.

Джош вздыхает:

— Чел, ты снова всю ночь смотрел видео про теории заговора и всякую чушь?

— Отъебись, это было всего один раз. Ну ладно, два. И речь вообще не об этом! Вот увидишь его, посмотришь ему в глаза и сам всё поймешь! — не теряя энтузиазма продолжает Ури.

— Я даже не знаю, как он выглядит, — говорит Джош, пытаясь не закатывать глаза.

— А, точно. Ну он, как тебе объяснить. У него тёмные волосы, карие глаза, и вот он идёт нам навстречу.

Джош отрывается от бездумного паления в стену, переводя взгляд на коридор, по которому идет парень, одетый в огромную чёрную худи, да и вся его одежда была чёрной. Джошу кажется, что это выглядит скорее мило, чем устрашающе, о чём говорил Брендон. _Да он вообще весь милый_ , думает Дан. Парень, Брендон вроде говорил, что его зовут Тайлер, немного наклонил голову вниз, и у него что, покраснели щёки?

 _Надеюсь, он не читает мысли или типа того_ , проскакивает у Джоша в голове, после чего он начинает материть себя и заодно Брендона за эту чушь. Тем не менее он замечает, как Джозеф улыбается одним уголком губ, после чего ускоряет шаг, чуть ли не до бега.

— Ну что, чувствуешь? Чувствуешь эту нагнетающую атмосферу? — дёргая за рукав Джоша, говорит Ури.

— Брен…

— Да?

— Иди к чёрту, — добродушно кидает Джош и, видя что их преподаватель уже пришёл, слезает с подоконника и проходит в аудиторию.

***

После этого разговора с Брендоном, Джош стал замечать этого Тайлера достаточно часто, он даже словил себя на мысли, что сам выискивал его в толпе. Не из-за всей этой жуткой херни, о которой ему заливает Ури, а из-за того, что, ну, да, Тайлер ему понравился.

Да, в нём было что-то такое загадочное, что только интриговало, но кроме этого он был слишком красивым, хотя по нему было видно, что он даже не подозревает об этом. Или не верит. В любом случае, в последнее время мысли Джоша часто возвращались к этому парню, а в основном они о том, как лучше познакомиться с ним, ведь парень в основном избегает всех и всегда ходит один.

А потом Дан вспомнил, что Ури говорил что-то о том, что на некоторых лекциях они на одном потоке. Он думает, что будет странно попросить переписать лекцию именно у Джозефа, но не то чтобы у него были другие варианты. Так что теперь осталось узнать, на каких предметах они вместе.

***

Узнать общие с Тайлером предметы не составило труда Джошу, так что через две недели, по окончанию пары по английскому языку, когда все начали собирать свои вещи и уходить, Джош быстро собрал свои и направился к парте, за которой сидел Джозеф.

Он специально подобрал такой момент, чтобы все поблизости уже ушли и чтобы разговор с Тайлером был как можно менее неловким.

— Хэй! — ладно, Джош, это уже было странно. Но более странным было то, что Джозеф совершенно не удивился этому, хотя он никак не мог видеть, что к нему кто-то подошел. Не то чтобы Джош придал этому какое-либо значение.

— Хэй?

— Ты, эм, ты не мог бы дать мне свой конспект с предыдущей лекции? Меня просто не было и ну-

— Зачем ты мне врёшь? — абсолютно спокойно, даже с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, спрашивает Джозеф.

— Я не, нет, я… С чего ты взял?

— Во-первых, потому, что ты был на предыдущей лекции, я видел тебя, а, во-вторых, почему бы тебе сразу прямо не спросить, не хочу ли я сходить с тобой на свидание?

Джош в шоке раскрыл рот, не зная что сказать, но думая, что он что, правда мысли читает?..

— Нет, — закатывая глаза, говорит Тайлер.

— Что нет?

— Я не дам тебе конспект, потому что тебе он не нужен, а когда решишься прямо позвать меня куда-нибудь, то ты знаешь, где меня найти, — кидает парень и быстро уходит из аудитории, оставляя там растерянного Джоша одного.

_Ладно, может он действительно немного странный. Всё ещё не жуткий, но странный._

***

Через несколько дней Брендон каким-то образом узнал, что Джош (очень неудачно) пытался познакомиться с Джозефом, и сказал то, чего Джош ожидал меньше всего:

— Почему ты просто не позвал его на свидание?

— Я не. Я не знаю, серьёзно.

— В любом случае, ты всё ещё можешь это сделать. Он прямым текстом сказал тебе, что согласен пойти с тобой. Так что удачи, бро, — Брендон похлопал друга по плечу и оставил его наедине со своими мыслями.

С мыслями о том, что да, Джош действительно мог бы просто подойти и пригласить Тайлера на свидание, тот вряд ли откажется, но… Но Джошу страшно? Да. Он может казаться смелым или уверенным, но это не совсем так. Ему было не так страшно пригласить Джозефа, как облажаться перед ним на самом свидании.

С другой стороны, ему ведь нечего терять, ведь так? Окей, ладно, он пригласит его. По крайней мере постарается.

***

В конце лекции опять же по английскому языку Джош задумался, что именно ему сказать, и даже не заметил, что Тайлер уже вышел из аудитории. Когда он вернулся в реальность, Дан быстро схватил свои вещи и выбежал из кабинета, нервно ища в толпе Джозефа.

Джозефа, который стоял недалеко от аудитории и будто ждал кого-то.

— Тайлер? — Джош окликнул его, и Тайлер приветственно улыбнулся.

— Джош!

— Ты знаешь мое имя? — Джош правда удивлен, потому что откуда ему его знать?

— Да, ты сам мне его говорил.

— Нет, не говорил.

— Значит я его слышал, — немного нервно ответил Тайлер. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Да, я хотел предложить, точнее спросить. Ну…

— Я согласен, — перебивает его Джозеф.

— И эм… Что? С чем? — ладно, он правда странный.

— Ну ты же меня тут на свидание пытаешься пригласить, правильно? Ну так вот, я согласен.

— Ладно? Это хорошо, тогда когда ты своб-

— Я напишу тебе, — Тайлер хлопает Джоша по плечу и уходит.

— Но ты же не знаешь моего номера, — кричит ему Джош.

Тайлер поворачивается к нему, улыбаясь:

— О, поверь, я знаю.

И уходит.

Джош в недоумении. Но зато он пойдет на свидание с парнем, который ему (очень) нравится и который его (очень) интригует.

***

Этим же вечером Джош получил сообщение с неизвестного номера.

_Давай встретимся завтра в 6 вечера._

_Ты сможешь заехать за мной?_

Джош надеется, что это Тайлер, ибо в другом случае это будет достаточно странно. Но после этого ему сразу приходит еще одно сообщение.

_Это Тайлер, кстати._

с чего ты взял что у меня есть машина?

_Я предположил?_

_Ну она же есть, правильно?_

Джош снова думает, что Тайлер странный, и хочет ударить себя по голове за мысли о том, что из-за этого он нравится ему ещё сильнее. Тем не менее он отвечает, что заедет за ним, и сразу откладывает телефон, думая, в чём завтра пойти и как всё может пройти.

Он даже не представляет, как всё пройдет.

(1 непрочитанное сообщение)

_И, Джош, если что, не переживай, я не такой уж и страшный._

***

Джош пытался, правда пытался приехать вовремя, но он был бы не Джошем, если бы не приехал на полчаса раньше. Он решил попытаться перевести дыхание пару минут, а потом написать Тайлеру, что он уже приехал, как вдруг этот самый Тайлер выходит из дома и садится в машину с широкой улыбкой.

— Привет! Куда поедем? — спрашивает Тайлер (ради приличия, потому что он готов ехать с Джошем куда угодно, только не говорите об этом Джошу).

Джош раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не то чтобы оттуда вылетели хоть какие-то звуки. Дан хотел предложить поехать в центральный парк, но вряд ли Тайлер оценит, а-

— Мне нравится идея с парком, люблю проводить время на свежем воздухе. Тем более там есть моё любимое место, которое, возможно, я хотел бы тебе показать, — всё с такой же улыбкой говорит Джозеф.

Джош уже не думает о том, что Тайлер странный, он просто старается _не думать_. Лишь бездумно кивает и заводит машину.

***

Как только Джош припарковался возле парка, Тайлер сразу вышел из машины и повёл его к озеру. Оно находилось в самой глубине парка, поэтому здесь всегда было мало людей, а то и вообще не было. Тем не менее, озеро было ухоженным, по его периметру стояли красивые лавочки, а в самом озере плавали лебеди и утки.

Парни прошли до самой дальней скамьи, где меньше всего людей, и поначалу сидели в неловкой тишине, смотря на пару лебедей, которые плавали по кругу.

Джош не знает, что сказать, он не знает, с чего начать разговор, но в голове у него крутится то, что Тайлер ему слишком нравится и что, кажется, Дан сейчас всё портит.

— Я знаю, ты тоже мне очень нравишься. И всё хорошо, правда, — Тайлер легонько толкает локтем Джоша, подбадривая того.

Джоша, который в шоке уставился на Тайлера. Джоша, у которого теперь крутится вопрос о том, что _так он всё-таки серьезно читает мысли?_

— Ага, — довольно отвечает Джозеф.

— И почему ты мне об этом говоришь? Или ты просто так плохо скрываешься? — недоумённо спрашивает Джош теперь уже вслух.

— Я знаю, что тебе можно доверять. Я чувствую это, — Тайлер так тепло улыбается, что Джош, кажется, тоже это чувствует.

— Кто ещё знает?

— Родители, братья и сестра. А ну ещё, возможно, продавщица в супермаркете, но она просто была довольно грубой в мыслях, — усмехается Джозеф.

— Ага, — сейчас в голове у Джоша пусто. И это не потому, что он блокирует мысли, а потому, что он правда не знает, о чём ему думать. — Я надеюсь, мы говорим об одном и том же, а то будет слегка неловко, — посмеиваясь, он продолжает.

— Ну мы же говорим о том, что у меня страсть к тако, да? — серьёзно спрашивает Тайлер, вводя парня в тупик и оставляя того с очень глупым и потерянным выражением лица, из-за которого Тайлер начинает смеяться. — Я шучу, Дан.

— Иди к чёрту, — закатывая глаза, говорит Джош.

— Ты бы видел своё лицо, — не переставая смеяться, отвечает Тайлер.

— Ты дурак.

— Не больше, чем ты.

Они оба улыбаются, смотря друг на друга. Взгляд Джоша опускается на губы Тайлера, он думает, как сильно хочет их поцеловать и-

— Ну так вперёд, Джош.

— Я н-

Ну или вперёд Тайлер, который решил не ждать момента, когда Джош раздуплится, и сам потянулся к нему с поцелуем, кладя руку ему на заднюю часть шеи. Тайлер слишком увлечен, поэтому даже сначала не может разобрать того, что слышит, но когда до него доходит, он отрывается от Джоша, чтобы прошептать тому в губы «ты ничего не испортил, я считаю, что ты очень милый» и снова потянуться за поцелуем.

***

Всю дорогу домой Джош думал о том, как предложить Тайлеру встречаться, параллельно подпевая песням по радио, чтобы Джозеф ничего не понял. Но когда Дан подъехал к дому Тайлера, тот перед выходом сказал «я согласен», поцеловав Дана в щечку и убежав домой.

Когда Джош уже был дома, он увидел сообщение от Тайлера.

_Даже не пытайся заглушить свои мысли. Я слышу их лучше кого-либо._

Джош, не думая, отвечает.

может мы родственные души?


End file.
